The Breed
by shaggzgurl
Summary: There is a group of women who are in danger. They are the most deadly women in this time. How can Riddick and some others help? Chapter 4 up!
1. The Meeting

The Breed: Chapter 1: The meeting Disclaimer: I do not own, Riddick, Jack, Imam, Carolyn, or Johns.

The dark figure slid through the shadows unseen by the few people wondering the streets. It slid into an alley a few minutes after a pedesterian. It kept to the shadows watching the girl walk in the light. The girl stopped and whirled around. She had shoulder length brown hair, slim muscular body and about 5'6". The figure was about the same height, give or take an inch, its body was hidden by a floor length black leather trench coat with a hood that covered her entire face with a shadow. "I...i...is a...a...any...anyone t..t...there?" The girl stammered out. The figure didn't move and didn't say anything. The girl turned and ran down the alley looking over her shoulder and she ran into some thing that felt like a wall. The hit the ground and looked up. There stood twelve men. Each wore black uniform, black hats, and a silver bullet pin on their right breast. "Move." The leader said. He had green eyes and he looked young, you couldn't see his hair because of the hat. The girl scrammbled to her feet and ran away. The only things she could hear were gunshots.

Emilia walked into the room, bullet holes covering her leather trench coat. "What happened?" A man asked taking all the guns and clothes that the woman handed him. He was tall and lanky. Blonde hair and green eyes. "Company." She simply said. "Company?" He asked and she looked at him. He was cute no matter how you looked at him. "Simon. Get the others and tell them to meet me in the conference room." She said and walked away. "But Em, the conference room is that way." He yelled after her pointing in the other direction. "I'm waking her up." She said and Simon dropped everything and ran after her. "You can't do that. She'll blown into a million pieces if you do that." He said walking with her begging her not to do it. "Oh Simon, it's nice you care. No showing emotion remember. Especially to one of us. Go get the other girls. "Em, please." He begged and stopped walking. But her leather clad body kept on moving.

Jess, Brandy, Nikie, Tiffany and Tara were all sitting around the table playing strip poker. "Flush. Strip." Nikie said and Jess stood up. She took off her gun holsters. Two on each thigh, one on her calf and one on her ankle of each leg. One on her shorts, in the back, one on the back of her shirt and a vest with two holsters on the sides. She set them down on the table. Tiffany smiled at her and delt out the cards again. Tiffany had short cropped hair that only stood off her head about an inch and a half, it was black with silver tips. She had tanned skin, a small form, black eyes and she was about 5'7". They all looked the same except they all were different heights. They all wore black high-heeled leather boots that went up to her thighs, short, short leather shorts that were also black, silver leather tube top that just covered their breasts, silver leather gloves, a black leather trench coat, and a black and silver mask that covered their mouths and noses. Jess sat back down and they were about to start another round when Simon burst through the door. "Em wants you all in the conference room A.S.A.P." He breathed out. They all stood and walked out the door. 


	2. Caught One

The Breed: Chapter 2: Caught one.  
Disclaimer: Don't own any members from the Riddick series.

She was surrounded by them, all she saw were black uniforms and whiteness, she guessed the white was their faces. "We want answers." She heard some one say. He had a deep voice. Like gravel. "Go to hell." She ground out. The bullet ripped through her right knee cap. "Let's try again. We want answers." He said and got the same answers so he shot her other knee cap. She didn't scream. "Come on baby, you give us answers we give you play time." The man said. He ran his finger across her lip. She moved her head quickly and bit his finger. "Bitch." The man growled and slapped her across the face, she then noticed that there were only two men in the room with her. "Kyle, Kyle, stop." another man said grabbing the gun from his hand. They were both dressed in the normal company uniform, the only difference she could see was Kyle had brown eyes and the other man had blue. "Bitch bit me." Kyle said, the other man grinned and looked at the girl. "We want answers." He said turning serious. This man had a cold voice. "Bite me asshole." She sadi and spat in his face. He stood there in shock for a few seconds then slammed his fist into her face. "Gentlemen. Please" Said a British voice. "Be gentle, we want her alive." A man said and stepped out of the shadows. He wore a navy blue suit, with a matching tie and and a white button up shirt. He had short, side parted brown hair. "Now, please tell us where the rest of you are." The man said. "Never." She ground out. The man snapped his fingers and 4 people were brought inot the room. There was a little boy with kind brown eyes, brown hair, and a small form. His twin sister with brown locks halfway down her back. Their mother with blonde hair, brown eyes, a sweet face and and a well toned body. And their father with brown hair, green eyes, a sweet face also, and a slim body. "Never?" The man asked. He pulled a gun out of his jacket and walked over to the 4 people. He placed the gun to the young girls head. The girls closed her eyes ad cried. "Information for this young girls life." He said. Red tears came to her black eyes. "No." She said and turned her head. She heard the gun shot, the scream nad the thump from the body falling to the floor." The tears turned balck and ran down her face. "The boy." The man said. "No." She said, the gun shot, the scream and the thump. "Tell them Samantha!" She heard her mother scream. "No." She said in a calm voice that shocked her. She heard another gun shot and another thump. More tears ran freely down her face. "Come on Sam, save your father." The man said. "Don't you dare tell them." She heard her father say. "No." She said and the last shot echoed through her head.

The man handed the gun to Kyle and walked over to Sam. He grabbed her chin and turned her face so she was looking at him. "I am going to bring every last one of your relatives in this room and torture them till they die of pain, until you tell me." He said then pushed her chin from his and her head snapped. "Untie her and chain her to the wall." The man said. He was at the door when he turned back to the men in the room. "Clean her. Put acid on her wounds." He said and both the men winced. "I want answers one way or another. I want Carolyn." The man said and then walked out of the room. The men cut the ropes from her hands and feet and lifted her and carried her to the other room and dropped her in the acid shower. Kyle grabbed the hose and held it over her left leg above the gun shot in her knee. "Mark, hold her still." Mark grabbed her and held onto her from behind. Kyle pushed a button on the side of the hose and it sprayed acid onto her gunshot wound. She screamed out in pain and tried to get out of Marks arms. She lashe daround and in the process snapped her head bac and broke Marks nose. He let go of her and held onto his broken nose. Kyle stopped the flow and looked at the blood dripping from Marks nose and the burnt flesh on the girls leg. "We're not going to get answers this way." Kyle said and grabbed the girl under the arms. "Go to the med wing. I can deal with her." Kyle said and Mark asked him the silent question and he nodded. Mark stood and walked out of the room. Kyle lifted the girl and carried her into the other room. He was about to chain her to the wall when she head butted him and broke his nose. She grabbed his gun and put in under her chin. "No!" Kyle yelled and lunged for her. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

Mark looked up whe the door to the med wing opened and saw Kyle walk in with blood running from his nose and a slump in his shoulders. His eyes returned to the nurse in front of him and tried to get his mind off of the young beauty that had killed herself to keep her sisters in hiding. "There you go." He heard distantly from the nurse. 


	3. We Need Protection

The Breed: Chapter 3: We Need Protection.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Riddick series, but I do own the Breed.

"Where is Sam?" Emilia asked when she saw only 5 girls walk in. They all looked among each other and shrugged. "Still on duty?" Brandy asked and they all thought that, that could be a possibility. "She's gone." They heard their leaders voice. She was a small blonde woman, blue eyes, and a toned figure. She wore white leather pnats and shirt. She had a scar that ran up the left side of her face. She called it a battle scare, they all knew how she got it and that it was a battle scar. They all looked at her. She had saddness in her eyes. "They caught her and killed her family. She killed herself to keep you all in hiding. Her death was not for nothing." She said. They all sat down at the huge round table. There had been many of them, but they all slowly got killed off by normal people or by the company. They all sat in large black and silver leather chairs that hugged to them. "We need protection." Carolyn said and looked down at the girls at the table. She stood on a ledge that was about 7 feet above the table. "But Mistress, you told us not to rely on anyone, not even each other. We are trained killers. We take no prisoners and give no mercy. We work alone." Brandy said and all the other girls agreed. "Yes, but in this situation, 'take down as many as you can then get the hell out.' That it what has been keeping us alive, we are going to need help." Carolyn said. "But there is no one that is as dangerous as us." Tiffany said cockily.

"Not exactly." Jess said and looked up at the ledge. "You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?" She asked kind of hoping she was thinking what she was thinking. A smile came to Carolyns face and the lights went out. A halo gram appeared at the center of the table. A man with snady blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a kind face, he was smiling in the image. He kept looking over his houder and smiling. "The Blue Eyed Devil. William 'The Conquore" Johns" Carolyn told them. "Tiffany, you can find him at the Rusty Bar." The picture changed and it showed a colored man with a small afro. She kept looking over his shoulder a glaring. "Iman Ackbah." Carolyn said. "Tara you can find him on New Mecca." The picture changed againand it showed a young woman. She had a dirty face and she was holding a number. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. "This woman is dangerous so approach with caution. Her name is Kyra. Brandy, you can find her in the mines." The picture changed again. It showed a man with goggles, a shaved head, wide shoulders and a mean face. He was looking straight into the camera. "This ladies is Richard Brendon Riddick. He is extremely dangerous. Jess, he is in cryo stasis on Cryo 12." Carolyn gave out orders. "Imam will be easy, just mention my name. Johns on the other hand will put up a fight. Seduce him out into the back alley and Emilia will be out there." She told Tiffany. They were about to get up but Jess asked. "What about Riddick?" Carolyn looked in thought for a few seconds then said. "Keep him in cryo." And then went through a door that had opened for her.

"You be careful." Brandy said and Jess walked onto the ship. She dropped her back off in a closet and walked into the cockpit. She sat down and strapped herself in. She pressed some buttons and felt the hull latch close and then hithes deattach from the small ship. She put on her head set and looked out front. "This is Star Gazer requesting lift off." She said and heard the other side crackle to life. "Star Gazer this is the Hen House saying be careful and have fun." She heard Carolyns voice. She heard Tara yell. "Don't rape him." And laughed. "I'll try not ot." She joked. "Permission granted." Carolyn said and she hit the thrusters and was perpelled out of the docking bay. She exited Earth 3's atmosphere and let off the throttle. "Hen House, this is Star Gazer saying be back soon." She heard the three crackles and knew they got the message. She set the coarse and put the ship into auto-pilotand set it into hypo-drive.  
She went to the closet and pulled out her bag. She pulled off her jacket, boots, shorts, and top. She slipped into some sweat clothes, she set the cryo chamber and then got in. As soon as the door closed she was alseep.

Jess woke up a little groggy. "Cryo 12, 205 meter." The machine said. She pulled the escape lever and was thrown onto the floor. "Unknown ship. This is Cryo 12 requesting identification." A male voice said over the intercom. She got into the pilot seat and strapped herself in and put on her headset. "Cryo 12, this is Star Gazer 1101 requesting permission to land sir." She said and took the ship out of hypo-drive and put it on manula drive and and slowed down. "Request granted, dock 10." The voice said. She stearred the ship into the dock and felt the clamps latch onto her small ship. She felt the last bump and knew she had been put on the ground. She got out of the cockpit and and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a black dress suit, a pair of tan staockings and a pair of balck high-heeled shoes. She put her sweat clothes into the bag and put it back into the cloest. She got dressed and put on a brown wig, and put in contacts of normal brown eyes. She opened the hull and walked down the ramp. "Good day ma'a,. Right this way." The man said and lead her toward the prisoner contanment center. 


	4. The Gathering

The Breed: Chapter 4: The Gathering Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Riddick series.

"There's a woman looking for you." A short pudgy man said to Johns. "What kind of woman?" Johns asked. "What kind do you want me to be?" Her voice was like velvet in his ear. "Well." He turned and froze. "Jess?" He asked in fear. "No." She told him and he let out a breath he had been holding. "What do you want?" He asked, his tone one of disgust. "Help." She said simply then took a drink of her beer. "You're part of the Breed. You don't need help. People come to you for help." He said with a short laugh. "There's a reward." She told him. He turned to her in intrest. "What kind of reward?" He asked. "Money, and freedom from the Company." She said and he snorted. "I got money. What kind of frredom?" He asked serious again. "Just freedom. Come with me now and I'll show you freedom." She said parting her leather clad thighs. He looked down ann then looked her in the eye again. "No one sees a member of the Breed and lives to tell about it." He said and she smiled at him. "I'm sure we could make an acception." She said and he smiled back at her. "Yeah?" He asked and put his hand on her thigh. "You said 'see' a member of the Breed, not thouch one." She said then grabbed his hand and twisted it until he begged her to stop. "Now get up, let's go." She said and walked away from him. He put money on the bar and walked out after her.

"Get off!" Kyra growled out and kicked the hooded figure in the knee. It let of and then looked at her. Kyra couldn't see the womans face due to the hood on her head. "I don't want to fight you." The figure said. "You touch me, you're begging for a fight." Kyra said getting into a fighting stance. "Fine." The figure said and pulled off her jacket. "Y...you're part of the Breed." Kyra said taked aback by the womans appearence. "Yes." The woman nodded and got into a fighting stance also. "Let's go." She said. Kyra was a little afraid of fighting one of the members of the Breed, they were the deadliest women in space, but she fought anyway. Kyra swung at her but she dodged the blow. Kyra retracted her arm and got in position to swing again but the woman never let her. Brandy roundhoused Kyra upside the head and when Kyra reached fo her head Brandy swept her feet out from under her and elbowed her in the chest. Brandy looked down at the girl on the ground before her and sighed. "Sorry." She said and pulled out a gun from the back of her shorts. She aimed it and shot a tranquilizer into Kyras chest. Brandy picked up her jacket and slipped it on. She bent down and lifted Kyra over her shoulder. She touched the transmitter in her ear. "She gave up a fight, quite pathetic, but I got her." She said then carried the girl to her car and put her in the trunk. She walked around to the drvers side and got into the car. "Headquaters." She sadi and the took off.

Tara stepped off the ship and looked around the landing pad. She was in the middle of the desert. "Mistress... Mistress." A little boy said running toward her. "I can show you where ever you would like." The boy sadi standing right before her. "I wish to see this man." She said and pulled out a picture and handed it to him. At first he looked at her a little shocked then nodded and lead her away from the landing dock and into a damp town. It was still humid, she was burning up and the leather was clinging to her body and it was making it hard for her to move. He stopped outside of a large dark colored building. The boy turned to her and held out his hand. She looked at him then reached into her coat poccket and pulled out a credit. The boy looked at it, then looked at her and smiled a toothy smile. He turned from her and ran away from her happily. She looked back at the door and knocked. A young colored girl answered the door. The girl smiled at her. "Can I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice. Tara smiled at her and bent down a little. She tried not to get to close, she knew children were scared of how she looked. "Is your daddy home?" She asked and smiled. Her teeth were mostly normal, her two K-nine teeth were longer and shaper than the rest. That was why they had the masks. To cover their teeth. (Like a vampire, sorta) The girl nodded and turned. She suddenly ran from the door. 'Damn it. I didn't think I got that close.' Tara thought. "Breeder!" The girl screamed and a man dressed in all back with a cloth covering his face came charging at her with a sword. He swung it at her and she dodged it. He turned and swung the sword and she ducked out of the way. He swung it downward at her and she rolled out of the way. She rolled onto her back and as she was standing she pulled a shiv from a strap on her inner-thigh and flung it at him. It stuck in his forehead. She was standing when three men came from the dark doorway. She pulled her pistol from its holster on her thigh and shot the three of them in the head. "I just want to talk to Imam." She said and four more rn out. "Carolyn sent me!" She yelled. A colored man appereared on the balcony above her. "Stop!" He yelled and the men stopped. Tara dropped to her knee and pointed her gun up so it was pointed at his head. "Carolyn?" He asked and she nodded. "She needs your help." She said and he looked at her. "How do I know you are not fooling me?" He asked. She hated it when people asked her stuff like this. "On T2 you were stuck in a small cave with her and a small girl named Jack. Riddick left you there." She explained. "Who else would know about that?" She asked. "Jack and Riddick." Imam said. "I've never been to the mines and I wasn't there when Riddick got put into cryo sleep 2 years ago." She said. He seemed to think about it and then nodded. "I shall join you on your journey back." He said and she smiled behind the mask. "Meet me tomorrow at the dock at noon." She said and walked away. 


	5. Gettig Riddick and Help?

Jess followed the man into the criminal cryo chamber and he stopped right before Riddicks chamber. 

"Are you sure it's him that your boss sent you for. As far as I know your boss hates this man." The guy said, he had blonde hair and green piercing eyes. 'A seer.' She thought to herself. "My boss wants him for his own sick and twisted pleasure. It is not my place to ask questions, nor is it yours." She said harshly. The man seemed to back down and then nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said and handed her a key. He pulled one out just like it and put it in a lock on one side. She mirrored his actions and when he counted to three they both turn their key to the left. The chamber popped out of it's place but remained shut.

"He will stay asleep no?" She asked and he nodded.

"As long as the chamber isn't damaged and the door isn't open, he'll stay sleeping like a baby." The man said and she smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said and another man came over with a wheeler, lifted the chamber upon it and took it to the ship. She was about to leave but the man grabbed her arm and turned her around with a smile on his face.

"Two for one price?" He asked and she gave him a look of confusion.

"Bounty Hunter Maria brought him in about four days ago. Very dangerous, I'm thinking the mission you and your fellow Breeders are on will progress faster with this mans help." He said and she gave him a shocked look then smiled. 'I should have known he'd known who/what I was.' She thought.

"Why should I take him? I've got Riddick." She said and he nodded.

"Riddick is strong and fast thinking, but this man knows all the ins and outs of the Company workings. Take this man and you can get into the Companys skin in no time at all." He said and pulled her in the direction of the man he was talking about.

"Lt. Walter Vast at your service." The man said as he stodded infront of another tube. "Company put a large bounty on his head after he 'let' Riddick go." The man explained.

"What do you mean 'let Riddick go'?" She asked looking into the chamber. He was a good looking man, tall, black hair, muscular, but no where near Riddicks size.

"Riddick got away from him, slit his throat in hopes that he'd bleed to death before anyone found him, but as he was leaving he tricked the alarm and people found the Lt. almsot dead. Company said that since he didn't die from the blow then he let Riddick go and that was a major crime. Gave him 3 days head start then sent the best of the best after him." The man said.

"How do I know that you aren't just pulling my leg?" She asked.

"As inviting as it sounds I'm not doing that. Look, Maria sent him in under a fake name that he had used when he was captured, I have to go through all the paper work and re-do it cause she was stupid. Now the way I see it, you need this man more than this jail does. I'm just saying take it or leave it, but your going to regret it if you leave him." He said. She looked around her once and nodded.

"I'll take him." She said and he nodded.

"And not a word about who you are or your intentions goes anywhere." He said and she nodded knowing that if he did tell he would lose his life. The saying 'Secrets are best kept secrets' come into play. They tell they die after aging painfully for two months. She simply nodded professionally and another man came and hauled off the chamber as she walked behind him back to the ship.

"I got us some extra help." Jes said over the radio.

"What help?" Carolyn asked sitting behind her desk with her hands weaved in front of her.

"An Lt. that Riddick got away from on one of his escapes was tried for letting Riddick go and found guilty. He wants to get back at the Company as much as we do." Jess told her. Carolyn looked up as Tiffany, Brandy and Tara walked into the room. "I should be back tomorrow early." She said and then clicked off.

Thanks for the reviews! I guess I can continue now! Hehe. Hope you all still like it!


	6. Wakey wakey

Jess walked into the room and coughed. She looked at the chambers and saw that the chamber that Riddick was supposed to be in was open and empty. She set her hand on her gun and switched off the safty. Her black eyes scanned the room as she back out and wiped around and looked in the main room. She back up against the wall and began to move down the hall. One of the rooms was open and she looked in. She didn't see anything. She heard the shower running and knew it was a trap. She walked into the room and felt a pair of the feet hit her back. She landed on the bed and flipped over. Riddick jumped on her and pinned her hands above her head. She let out a breath and looked at him. He still had his goggles on and he had facial hair. He smirked down at her, lowered his head and sniffed her neck. "Breeder." He growled out at her and she nodded. "Always thought a Breeder would put up more of a fight when they were about to die." He said as he pulled out his shiv and placed it across her neck. 

"You need me." She said and he cocked his head at her.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I made a pact with the devil." She said and he nodded. "I die and every one that I've talked to in the last day will know that I'm dead. You see, if I die the seer that I talked to will tell all the mercs around space that you got free and killed a couple guards. Every merc will be on your ass like white on rice." She said and he smiled. 'She think she can out smart me.'

"Who says I kill you today?" He asked and she gulped. If she died tomorrow before she reached the port, then no one would know that she was dead. "What if I wait, oh lets say, a couple of hours and wait for morning to come around. What then sweetheart? No one will know that you died." He told her and she gulped again.

"I can get you immunity from the Company." She said as he was about to climb off of her. He stopped and looked at her.

"How?" He asked a little interested. Breeders didn't go through trouble to find people like him if they didn't need help. 'Help that's a joke. Breeders stick to their own kind. They don't like to miss match with normal people. Breeders don't need help.'

"...We can bring down the Company." She finished.

"What?" He asked and she smiled slightly under the mask. He couldn't see the smile but in one way or another he knew it was there.

"If you can get us to the Company sight, we have a man that can get us in with access codes so it will take them longer to track us, then if all goes well, we can bring down the Company." She told him and he nodded then got off of her.

"I'll think about it." He said and was about to leave the room but her voice stopped him.

"There is nothing to think about. Still get hounded by the mercs forever and ever, live the life of a free man for once. Hmmmm... I can tell you I've never lived free before but from what I've heard, it has it's perks." She said and sat up. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. 'She has balls.'

"I'll think about it." He told her and walked about of the room.


	7. It's A Choice We Had To Make

Jess turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "You know," She turned and saw Riddick standing in the doorway. "People just don't give people like us justice." She looked at him curiously. "I mean look at us, two well rounded people like ourselves all alone on this tiny ship, and we haven't done anything bad, have we? They all think that we take what we want." Jess knew what he was talking about and it sent shivers up her spine. She'd never been touched by a man before. Riddick slowly advanced toward her closing the door behind him. "But we don't do we?" He asked as he stood behind her. She placed her palms on the counter and looked into the mirror. "At least I don't." He whispered into her ear. "Well that's not the God honest truth now it?" He asked placing his hands on her hips. "I guess people really do give us justice. Cause I take what I want all the time." He kissed the nape of her neck sending pleasurable chills down her spine. "I won't have to take it, if you offer it to me though." He whispered into her skin.

"What you want, you won't find on this ship." She told him harshly moving away from him and out into the bedroom. He turned her around and pushed her onto the bed, she sat up quickly and tried to stand but he shoved her again.

"Oh, but I've already found what I want on this ship. See it's been told that Breeders don't… how should I put this? Fuck? Yeah let's say that. So I'm wondering, is there a law against it? Cause if there is I'm willing to break it for you." He said in that deep voice.

"It's a choice." She told him then flipped to the other side of the bed.

"A choice huh? Well why make a choice about something you've never had. My mother always told me, 'don't knock it till you've tried it.' So, why haven't you tried it?"

"You are getting on my last nerve." She growled at him.

"Am I? Or are you just trying to get me to leave so you can, do it to yourself. It's much more pleasurable when it's some one else touching you." He smirked at her. He could smell her arousal and it was intoxicating.

"Get out Riddick." She growled at him. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room closing the door behind himself. He heard her sigh then heard the bed creak. He opened the door a jar and watched her fingers slowly dance across her swollen clit. He heard a soft moan and felt himself harden. Her pace began to increase and her eyes closed. He walked into the room and grabbed her wrist. She sat up quickly and threw him onto the bed, straddled his hips and held a shiv to the throat. "What are you doing?"

"I was just watching, wondered if you needed a hand?" He grinned at her as his hand slid between her thighs and slowly began to stroke her. Her eyes gave no emotions but she bit into her bottom lip.

"Stop."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Stop it now!" She pressed the shiv harder against his throat. Three of his fingers slid into her while his thumb pressed down sharply on her clit. She dropped the shiv and placed her hand on the pillow next to his head and her head dropped as moan escaped her lips. He rolled them over throwing the shiv into the floor.

"Now, just stay still and let me do my work." She watched him as he crawled down her body and settled himself between her thighs. Her back arched off the bed at the first stroke of his tongue. He licked, sucked and nibbled at the soft flesh between her thighs eliciting small screams at times.

"Mmmm, do something else." She moaned. He kneeled on the bed and unzipped his pants setting forth his raging penis. He gathered some of her juices and rubbed them onto his cock making him groan.

"This is going to hurt." He whispered to her as he positioned himself at her entrance. He lifted her right leg over his left shoulder and put her left leg over his right shoulder. She looked at him curiously at first but let out a scream of pain when he buried himself to the hilt in her. He looked at the wall willing himself not to blow his load. "Fuck that's a tight fit." He groaned out.

"Fucker." She growled.

"Yeah I know." Soon he began to pump himself in and out of her. "How's that feel? He asked with a shit eating grin.

"Mmmm, that feels nice." She moaned as pleasure over came the pain. "Can you go any faster? I'm going to die of old age here." He laughed at her and began to pound into her. "Oh, fuck… oh, oh shit….mmmm. Uh…uh, harder." She begged and he obliged. He could feel himself on edge so he slipped hi hand in between them and began to stroke her clit furiously. "OH FUCK ME!" She screamed out as waves of pleasure began to stoke her body.

"Shit." Riddick ground out as he let himself go. He quivered above her as the last drops of his semen spilled into her hot womb. He let her legs fall onto either side of him as he sat back and watched her watch him. "So, uh, what's your name?"


End file.
